William Anderson
William Anderson is the main antagonist of the the first season of the series Pandora's Quest. He is the corrupt and ambitious CEO of Anderson Technology who is secretly working with Jack Salmada on Project-X100 to revive his daughter to life in the cost of 100 million souls from Satan. He is portrayed by Adrian Dunbar. History He is the CEO of a tech company called Anderson Tech. He at first appears torturing Joseph Merdon and his parents. He asks the father Keith Merdon where the multiverse chip is, however Keith did not tell him, and thereafter, one of William's bodyguards shot Keith and his wife Elina with a blaster. Joseph then cut himself loose while William was questioning him, and he sprayed on William some deodorant. Joseph then transported himself to the universe of Hamira, where he kept the chip hidden under the guard of his butler, Jeoffery Merdon. Later, William advertised for a project which he worked on called Project-100X. He had Jenny and Ian Pandora working for him. They were sent by William to retrieve the multiverse chip from the "dangerous and wrathul" Joseph Merdon, who later kept the two as hostages in the lair. William later experimented on the criminal mastermind Jack Salmada and turned him into a demon. He ordered him to finish the Pandora family. However, Joseph taught Ian and Jenny about William's scheme with Satan; that as part of their deal William shall end the lives of one million souls via Project X100, a bomb which will destroy the entire US and reawaken his daughter, Nora Anderson, who was killed by car accident 20 years ago. It was revealed by Joseph that only the chip could trigger the bomb. Ian, Jenny and Joseph went to The Pandora Manor to protect Ian and Jenny's parents, Jared and Leia Pandora, from Jack Salmada. Salmada was killed, but William then came in with his security guards, and he tortured Jenny, Ian and Joseph. He started by asking Joseph, who answered that he will never get the chip, not even if he will use 1 million guns for 1 million souls. William kills Joseph, and asks the same question to Ian. However, it was revealed that Jenny has the chip now in her hands, and she used it's powers to escape. However, William stopped her and Ian from running out of the manor, and he took the chip from her hand. He revealed that for many years, he had truly been loyal to Satan. However, after the death of his daughter, he reveals to have no beliefs anymore, not even knowing if Satan fully consumed him or his daughter. Ian calls him a monster. He answers that monsters have no emotions, and he had to get rid of his. However, Satan then appeared, and told him that it's a lie, since he does have one emotion, and it's tragedy. Satan turned him into stone, implying that he doesn't need someone tragic anymore to serve him. Satan then gives the job to the former FBI agent Johnny Kelmunn. Category:Murderer Category:Satanism Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Deal Makers Category:Remorseful Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulators Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Demon Category:Humans Category:Tyrants Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Nihilists Category:Xenophobes Category:Enforcer Category:Cowards Category:Saboteurs Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Protective Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors